


Five Ways the Doctor May Have Ended Up Naked (But Refuses to Confirm nor Deny) and One Way He Definitely Did

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.  Baby!fic: five parts crack, one part fluff, and a pinch of angst. This is what happens when you get greedy and need to use seven prompts in one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Fibrous Dermatitis

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta readers: milieva, achuislemochroi, develish1
> 
> Written for never-ever-will [Prompt 18](http://never-ever-will.livejournal.com/19761.html).

**I. Fibrous Dermatitis**

The Doctor dashed through the TARDIS and ducked very quickly through the nearest door, slamming it shut and sonicing the lock. There was just one problem with this. It was Rose's room he was currently holed up in. She moved to the door uncertainly and knocked. There was no response aside from a great deal of thumping. 

"Doctor?" 

"Not now, Rose." 

She stared at the door for a minute, non-plussed.

"But, Doctor..."

"Kind of busy right now, Rose. I —" he broke off with a yelp and more thumping noises ensued.

Confusion warred with annoyance as she thought that over. Busy? In her room? What was he.... Busy??? She knocked harder and raised her voice.

"Doctor! You're in my room."

There was a sudden silence from the other side of the door. After a minute she heard the sound of the sonic buzzing and the lock snapping open. Slowly, the door opened a crack and a sheepish Doctor peeked out. 

"Er, sorry. Was in a bit of a hurry."

She gave him a look.

"No, no no," he hurriedly backpedaled, letting the door open a little wider as he gestured frantically. "I meant I – I —" He broke off looking frustrated. 

Rose folded her arms.

"I seem to have developed a severe case of contact dermatitis. Something on the planet must have triggered an extreme histamine reaction. Contact with fibres triggers unbearable pruritus." 

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"My clothes make me itchy."

Rose had to lean against the wall to avoid sliding to floor with her laughter. 

"Oi," the Doctor complained. "I did say _severe_ itch."

This only sent Rose into another spasm of laughter. When Rose had finally recovered, she pushed at the door.

"Shove over, I want to get something."

"Rose!" the Doctor yelped.

"What?"

"I can't touch my clothes. _Any_ of my clothes."

"Well, get a towel —"

"Still a fibre."

"Blanket?"

"Fibre."

"But the —"

"I rolled back your carpet."

"Oh."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, then Rose got an idea. It was a distractingly wonderful idea. But at the same time, it could be an awful idea. It could be a wonderful, awful.... She stopped herself as she realized she was quoting another "Doctor" in her head. 

Instead, Rose swallowed her uncertainty, reached a hand though the gap and stroked a finger down the Doctor's cheek.

"That itch?"

"Uh, no." He managed to sound nonchalant but his eyes kept darting to her hand. 

"Or this?" She ran two fingers along his neck. 

He didn't shiver. He didn't.

"No." He didn't squeak either.

"So not this either?" she asked, rubbing her hand down his shoulder and along his arm. 

He shook his head probably more vigorously than strictly necessary.

"Good. Well, come along then, Doctor. I know of a room with lots of nice tile and no carpets in sight." 

She gave him a cheeky wink and moved off down the corridor.

The Doctor hesitated a full 3.2 seconds before bolting after her. Suddenly, being allergic to fabrics didn't seem quite so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: develish1 [sudden allergy to fabric)](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=33073#t33073)


	2. II.  Through the Cold and Dark

**II. Through the Cold and Dark**

 

The adventure had started out well enough with a big, mysterious power source that shouldn't have been there.

_"Oh! It must be a quantum gravitational super-capacitor."_

_"What's that when it's at home?"_

_"No idea."_

_"Are you just making things up again?"_

_"Oi! I_ never _'make things up'. It's a working title for an unknown. Working titles don't need to be perfect, or particularly accurate._ The Great Gatsby _would have been called_ The High-Bouncing Lover _if someone hadn't talked some sense into old Scotty boy."_

 _"Now I_ know _you're making things up."_

 

Then it all went to pieces. 

An hour later they had run afoul of the owners of the very experimental, extremely volatile, not-at-all-advisable power generator and, in the course of shutting down an overloading turbine, the Doctor had fallen into the cooling system which amounted to a vat of water kept almost impossibly cold. There had been much more babble about this set up, but she'd barely paid attention, being busy with the running and all.

Rose managed to drag a barely-conscious Doctor away from the vat and into a nearby cave to hide from some very ungrateful locals. Using the sonic's torch setting, she found a flat place in the darkness and kicked away what rocks she could; the Doctor, leaning on her shoulders, felt surprisingly heavy. Somehow she got him down to the ground just before he collapsed completely, nearly winding up underneath him in the process. 

His eyes were glazed over and his lips were a greyish blue. 

"Doctor?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

He sighed, his eyes rolling back as he went completely limp. Gasping in horror, Rose pressed her hand to his neck, seeking a heartsbeat. She found it relatively easily; the double pulse seeming steady, if a little slow. Leaning over his face, she could feel cool breath coming from his nose. 

These signs of life calmed her slightly, but she knew sleep was not good when you were cold like this. All the disaster films said so. 

"Doctor, please wake up. _Please_."

She began rubbing his hands, but he didn't stir. Was it her imagination, or was he growing colder? 

She shivered as a cool swirl of air from somewhere deep in the cave touched her. While the cave was a good hiding place, it was cold down in the earth away from the sunlight and a very bad place for someone with hypothermia whose nice, warm TARDIS with lots of medical stuff was much too far away for them to run for it. 

If she was cold here, the Doctor's wet clothes must be freezing. Rose pulled at them in a panic. 

"Where's your superior Time Lord biology now?" she half-sobbed, half-yelled at him. 

Her hands were almost frozen by the time she had divested him of clothes and she found herself vaguely hoping the unnaturally cold liquid soaking them _was_ merely water. She yanked the Doctor's long coat from her shoulders, grateful that his chivalry had kept it out of the coolant. She took off her hoody, quickly drying his skin the best she could before wrestling him into his coat. 

Pulling his soaking trousers to her, she took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the nearest pocket. Somehow, it was not full of water. That was a very good thing. Hurray for Time Lord science: for all she knew, half the vat could have been sucked up by these pockets. She felt around, avoiding the temptation to simply try to empty out the pocket as she went. Something shuffled past her hand; she fervently hoped it was merely a gadget with moving parts. 

At last, her hand brushed something fat and square with a familiar fuzzy texture. She gasped in delight and yanked it out quickly. After a moment of fumbling, she was able to unwrap the cube into a full-sized thermal blanket. Rose thought fleetingly that he would never live this down. He'd only started carrying it so she wouldn't be able to complain any more about being cold when he landed in places for which she wasn't properly dressed. 

Once he was completely tucked into the blanket, she sat back on her heels for a long moment and tried to catch her breath. He was so pale. His freckles stood out in stark relief against his cheeks like the negative image of a star chart. She laid her head on his chest. His breathing was ragged and his heartsbeat was still different to normal.

"Don't do this to me, Doctor. Not over something stupid like a little water." 

As much she dreaded the idea of his regenerating again, it was better than the alternative. But could he do it unconscious? Was it something he did on purpose or something that just ... _happened_? 

She thought only a second more before she was shedding her own clothes, squeezing into the coat with him, and tucking the blanket around them both. Rose may not have been an expert, but one thing she knew was that if this worked in every single soap opera - human or alien - that she had ever seen, there must be something to it. The Doctor did say that every good story had some truth behind it.

Rose gritted her teeth and shuddered involuntarily she pressed against his icy skin. She squirmed until her head was under the folds of the coat, hoping the warmth of her breath would speed things along. 

Time passed and she began to shiver against his unrelentingly cold skin. Was it supposed to be this hard? He was cooler than Humans to start with after all. 

"Don't die, please," she whispered into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. "Not now. You have so much to live for and you don't even know it."

She pressed her cheek to his and a tear slid down her face and on to his. "I need you, Doctor. We both do. I – I'm pregnant, you know." 

As if he heard her, she felt the Doctor sigh against her and shift a bit to accommodate her in his familiar way. 

Rose sniffled, swallowing a sob and cuddled as closely as she could manage.

His hand landed sleepily on her shoulder and she looked up at the welcome sight of his brown eyes. 

"Hello," he murmured.

"Hi," Rose answered, feeling herself grinning foolishly. She shut her eyes tight, before she started to cry and squeezed him tightly.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" she hummed contentedly against his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, but did I miss something here?" the Doctor asked. His voice sounded odd, like a bizarre cross between a Scottish accent and that time Cassandra had possessed him. 

"What?"

"I mean what are we doing? Are we camping? Naked camping, hmm," he giggled suddenly and waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"Doctor? Are you okay?" she asked, warily.

He giggled again. "No. I really don't think so." 

Rose sat up a little, alarmed.

"Healing coma, perhaps?" he mused. "Yes, I have the feeling I'm awake before I should be. Did you wake me early again? You really need to stop doing that. Very rude, Rose Tyler."

Rose stared.

"And what else do I hear you were hiding, hmm?" 

He leaned up and firmly swiped his cold tongue along her neck and collar bone, leaving chilled moisture in its wake. Smacking his lips theatrically like he'd eaten something delicious, he turned and grinned at her foolishly. 

"Oh, yes!" he purred. "You most definitely have a Time Tot on board!" he added with a snicker and then proceed to firmly tuck her into his body and lay back down. "Now sleep," he ordered, slurring the words. "No more vexing your Time Lord." 

With that he shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

***

Rose woke, feeling her hip pressed uncomfortably against the hard, rocky floor. She felt stiff and achy all over and congested as though she'd spent all night crying. The next thing she noticed was that she felt very warm, when she had thought she'd never feel warm again. She pushed away the suffocating coat and took a breath of cool air, trying to shift her hip away from the bruising ground. Finally accepting that the ground would not get any softer, she laid her head back against the Doctor's chest. 

"Finally awake are you?" came the Doctor's blithe voice from under her ear. "Honestly, you humans. Sleep your lives away."

Rose felt a wave of angry relief pass over her, but before she could tell him off he rolled them over and planted a firm kiss over her lips. When he pulled back, he grinned at her like he'd just seen the sun for the first time. Then his grin faltered a moment.

"Hang on," he murmured as he ducked to the side to swipe her neck with his tongue again. His eyes rolled back as he evaluated then sought her gaze as the grin returned. "Sorry, just had to check. Could have been some sort of hallucination."

Then he was pushing the blanket away and leaping to his feet. He reached down to pull her up.

"Come on, Rose. Can't lie around all day. Have tests to run, rooms to construct, things to shop for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: housemaid79 [hurt/comfort](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=33585#t33585) \- injuries/illness that require the taking off of the Doctor's clothing...don't forget hypothermia and/or heatstroke.


	3. III.  Inflammatory

**III. Inflammatory**

 

Rose staggered queasily from the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. She wondered if the Doctor's smug proclamation that the baby had his "superior Gallifreyan DNA" meant that she would have superior Gallifreyan morning sickness to go along with it. Or was that morning/afternoon/night sickness? Maybe non-relative TARDIS time meant non-relative morning sickness. 

Rose forced the nonsense thoughts out of her head, wondering if she could blame them on superior Gallifreyan pregnancy hormones. If only she could just stay in bed until she stopped feeling sick. Maybe even get some sleep ...

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her stomach growled loudly. Rose groaned, turned over on to her (Doctor approved) _left_ side and pointedly ignored her stomach. Her stomach had other plans. She glared down at it.

"You know if you want food, you need to stop rejecting everything I eat."

Her stomach was unimpressed.

Rose kicked the (Doctor approved) leg pillow aside and dragged herself to the kitchen. As she neared it, an acrid smell hit her nose and she nearly had to run back to the bathroom. Fortunately, at that moment the TARDIS aimed a soft blast of air in her direction and the smell vanished. Rose sighed gratefully as her stomach settled. 

Then she sighed for another reason and forced herself to enter the kitchen. 

The Doctor was standing at the counter carefully wiping down everything with a sponge. A fine layer of white ash was clinging to everything. Well, everything except for _him_ , of course, because he was entirely naked. And cleaning. On the floor just in front of her lay a heap of soggy, charred fabric that she was sure had once been brown and blue. 

"I hope you weren't wearing the swirly tie," she told him. 

He jumped and spun around. The view wasn't bad, Rose noted idly. 

"Um, no," he stammered, his hand shooting to his hair to ruffle it and deposit wet ash into his already slightly greyed hair. "Lucky, that."

"So..." she prompted, almost afraid to ask.

"So..." he echoed, his eyes roaming the room as he tried to think of a way to avoid explaining. Failing that, he returned to cleaning enthusiastically. "I had the most brilliant theory about ways to improve the efficiency of the cooker. Less energy use is good. Means less refueling stops, right? Not that I don't want to visit Jack," he added hastily. "It's just.... Anyway, so there I was making adjustments and then there was the most unexpected chemical reaction and _whoosh_." At this he flung his arms out so enthusiastically, he sent the sponge hurtling across the room to hit the wall with a wet thud. 

"You set your clothes on fire."

"Well, that's not entirely accurate. It was more of a superheated...." He cast a nervous glance in her direction. "Er, yes, I set my clothes on fire." 

Rose walked to the pile on the floor and prodded it with her foot.

"Poor suit. I liked that suit."

"Well, it's not as if I don't have a dozen other suits just like it. You should know that by now."

"Yeah," she sighed, still looking at the charred, ruined fabric. "Because wearing the same outfit every day would be silly."

"Exac— _Oi_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: angelofprey -[set his clothes on fire. please add copious amounts of humor.](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=33841#t33841)


	4. IV Defrabricated

**IV Defrabricated**

 

As far as cells went, this one was pretty posh. It looked like a nice hotel room with printed wallpaper and carpeted floors and an adjoining bathroom. Of course, there were no curtains or furniture, the windows had bars on them, and a large mat with a duvet served for a bed. 

"Why is it,” the Doctor asked Jack waspishly, “the instant you bounce back into our lives, nudity ensues?"

"What can I say? It's a special gift of mine. "

The Doctor rolled his eyes, which felt strange. This body wasn't as much of an eye roller as his last. Not that he was currently occupying his body. _That_ was currently being paraded around by a certain smug ex-time agent. The man in question caught his reflection in the darkened window and stopped to admire himself.

"Gotta say, once again, I like the new model. Not bad, Doctor." 

"Jack," the Doctor warned, and it sounded weird saying it in Jack's voice, "there's a time and a place."

"Yeah,” Rose groused. “And I could do without this place, thank you very much."

Jack threw her a cheeky grin. 

"Look at the bright side, Rosie. This way you can hug me right now and he can't complain because it's _his_ body."

Rose snorted into the duvet she was wrapped in. 

"And not a word from _you_ , Missy. Why I let you have the only covering available in the room..."

Rose batted her eyes at him. 

"It's because I'm the girl and you lot are sooo chivalrous. And it's bloody freezing in here."

Jack chortled in his very Jack-like way, which sounded odd coming from the Doctor's mouth. 

"What are the odds, do you suppose,” Rose wondered aloud, “of us running into both a defrabricator and a psychograft on the same afternoon?"

"Well, considering it's us..." the Doctor muttered. 

Rose and Jack found themselves nodding in agreement.

"Still, don't understand why the two of you swapped bodies. When it was me...." Rose trailed off thoughtfully.

"Welll," the Doctor said cagily. "This is more along the lines of how they were originally designed to work. It was all the illegal modifications that ended with them being banned outright. Though that hasn't happened yet."

Rose frowned. "Really? Why would you want to —"

"Welll," the Doctor hedged again. "They had all sorts of.... Well, _recreational_ uses."

Jack sniggered loudly and Rose thought she knew what the Doctor _wasn't_ saying.

She looked at Jack, wide-eyed, and he winked. "Ever wanted to see how the other half lives?"

***

Well, Rose thought, it was good thing the Doctor was as socially inept as he was. Having watched Jack flirt with the guard until he was able to disarm him and get the cell opened - with the Doctor's face - Rose realized what a deadly combo a Doctor with Oncoming Storm plus Oncoming Flirt powers could be. 

Of course Jack could have done with _not_ celebrating with a high five to Rose and an "and _that's_ how this body should be used!"

Like someone else they had once met, the Doctor was not amused.

***

They ran down the next hall and came to a T intersection.

"This way!" the Doctor pointed left.

"No, I'm sure it's this way," Jack insisted, looking right.

"Oh? Just like you were sure that those controls were for the psychograph?"

Jack choked, somewhere between amusement and embarrassment. "Well, I didn't see you arguing."

"Well, didn't give me a chance, did you?" He shook his head in exasperation muttering, "Humans, always going around pushing buttons."

"Oh, really? Mr. Big Red Button?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he cast Rose a look of betrayal.

"Oh yes, I've heard all about that."

Rose frowned as they carried on like that a bit more. Talk about "a time and a place." Still, something about this area was familiar... She walked to a door directly in front of them, tucked into a little alcove. Cautiously, she opened the door a crack and peered inside. With a smirk, Rose turned back to them.

"Um, _boys_ ," she sing-songed.

They froze and looked at her and she indicated the room with a tilt of her head.

"Oh."

"Well, I knew it was close," Jack commented.

The Doctor gave Jack a contemptuous grimace that a regeneration ago would have been a full-blown, no-holds-barred eyeroll with arm fold. 

***

The Doctor buzzed his sonic over the psycho-graft once more and grabbed at his hair in frustration. Whichever sadist had sabotaged these controls had done a bang up job of it. 

"Come on!" he growled and smacked a hand on the machine, wishing vaguely for a mallet. 

"Let me try, now?" Jack groused, still annoyed at the Doctor's earlier rebuffs to his offer of help.

Rose sighed and perched on a stool, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself as she watched them work. She squirmed on the stool, trying to find a position that didn't put pressure on her rounded belly. Suddenly, she felt a strange fluttering in her belly. She frowned and put her hand over it. It came again. Like a gentle movement of butterfly wings brushing her from the inside. Realization come over her and without thinking she exclaimed joyfully,

"Doctor!"

Unfortunately at that moment, the Doctor was half buried inside a control panel, a set of wires in his mouth, a matching set in one hand and the other hand aiming the sonic screwdriver at a circuit board. At Rose's cry, he jerked and a connection was abruptly made.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and Rose felt a sickeningly familiar sensation. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer sitting on the stool. The ground had never been so far away. And she had never been quite so.... um, _hairy_. 

"D-Doctor?" she stammered and turned to see her own horrified face in front of her.

"Rose?" Jack gasped.

"Jack?" she asked as she nodded in response. 

Then Jack leapt from the stool in shock and stared down at his, or rather Rose's belly, with a look of betrayal. 

"Oh, no! Junior?" he yelped.

Rose shrugged helplessly. 

"I'm pregnant?!" Jack bellowed. "This is what I get for saying 'never again’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: apurplepatch - [1)Run in to a defabricator ray. 2) Wakes up to find he's swapped places with Jack](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=34865#t34865). And achuislemochroi for additional plot-bunnying (namely the last line of this fic which sent the story spiralling off in another direction entirely).


	5. V.  Equality of the Sexes

V.  Equality of the Sexes 

Rose had just entered her twelfth hour of labour (she knew this thanks to an elapsed time clock that was hanging annoyingly in view and was so going to die a terrible death when this was over) when the Doctor gleefully announced it was time to push.  A small part of her was apprehensive about this while the rest just wanted to bellow _finally!_ So she did.  

"Just a moment, Rose," came his voice from the vicinity of the floor.  "I'll be right with you.  In the meantime, if you feel the urge to push, just go ahead." 

Rose peered over her fully blossomed belly trying to figure out what he was doing. A contraction came and went; she pushed until her eyes crossed from the effort. When things came back into focus, he was standing in front of her beaming that slightly disconcerting, wide-toothed grin of his.  Beaming and very....  Just in case she was somehow hallucinating, she moved her head to see the whole picture.  Yup.  Very, very... naked.  

Her mouth tipped into a frown as she reconsidered fulfilling the urge to smack him.  

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

He looked down, slightly chagrined, as if a clothes-eating alien had attacked him and he had only just noticed. 

"Wellll."

Rose gritted her teeth and he was at her side in an instant, pushing her up and sliding behind her in the bed.

"I'm not," she ground out,  "having a contraction."  To spite her, her body chose that moment to have one.

When she could think again, she swivelled her head to glare at him.

"No, I knew you weren't,” he said, stroking her arms.  "I just didn't want you to hit me."

She let her head flop back against him as she rolled her eyes.

"Explain. Now."  

He sighed and she knew without looking that he was rubbing the back of his neck in agitation. 

"Well, childbirth was relatively rare for my people.  I mean, long-lived species that we were, we didn't see the need to have many children and the ones we _did_ have tended to be widely-spaced.  Additionally, Time Lords tended to be a very —"

"Uptight?"

" _Intellectual_ , " he continued, as if she had not interrupted, "and saw childbirth as a rather —"

"Inconvenient?"  Rose gasped out as a particularly long contraction passed.

"Less talking, more pushing," he said firmly; Rose found she couldn't disagree with his reasoning.

"Well, like I've said, we thought we were above it all and childbirth just reminded us we were, in reality, much like every other species.  A fact that never ceased to humiliate us."

Rose shifted against him trying to find a better position.

"So. We reasoned that, if the mother was to be debased, um, so to speak - as in suffering the loss of modesty and dignity - the father should do likewise."

"So nudist deliveries?"

"Yes."

"So in your own way, you're being sensitive and attentive?"

"Exactly."

"That's kind of sweet."

He grinned.

"In a somewhat disturbing way," she grunted, as the baby suddenly seemed to become serious about being born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rabid1st- [Obscure Time Lord birthing ritual](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=33329#t33329).


	6. VI. Bubbles

_And one way he definitely did._

 

**VI. Bubbles**

 

Rose woke with a start. Everything was so quiet; she wondered what had woken her.  Wait. It was _too_ quiet. The room had the feeling of absence.  Not just that people had left, but that they were gone and not returning. Shaking her head in an effort to clear it, Spooked, she leapt out of bed and went searching. 

The console room was likewise quiet and empty, as were kitchen, nursery, and library. The solitude was oppressive. Had they not been floating idly near a rather pretty nebula at the time, she’d have sworn he had taken the baby on a wander outside. Pressing on, Rose searched a few of the less likely spots. For some reason, she paused at the door to a bathroom with a ridiculously large tub they had always meant to try out yet somehow had never managed. As she pushed the door open, she could hear soft sounds from within.  Then a high-pitched shriek of baby happiness reached her ears and relief shot through her.

She wanted to rush inside but something held her back.  Instead, she crept to the turn in the room just before reaching the bath. The Doctor was sitting in the bath, an impossible amount of bubbles filling it and covering him midway up his chest. In front of him, bobbing in a somewhat ingenious, futuristic bath seat, their daughter sat happily filling, and dumping the contents of, an assortment of brightly coloured cups. 

Rose watched as she held a cup full of bubbles out to the Doctor with a soft, "Eh?" 

He said something to her in Gallifreyan and took the cup, elaborately pretending to drink from it before sputtering and choking in mock disgust. The baby squealed in delight, and offered him another cup of bubbles.  

"Rooose," the Doctor called out suddenly, not taking his eyes off the baby, "are you going to join us, or lurk there all day?"

Rose started; then she smiled as she realised she should have known she could never sneak up on him.  She moved into the room. 

"Oh, am I invited?"

He turned then and fixed her with a slight frown.  "Of course you are."  Then his expression cleared, and he reached for her hand.  "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: abbynormalbrain - [communal bathing](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/19761.html?thread=36145#t36145)


End file.
